gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
VCM-05 Hermes
(Variant Custom Mobile model 05: Hermes) is a high-end Gundam developed by PowerCorp with schematics and design supplied by Eon Research & Development Incorporated. It is piloted by Native American-Italian Adsila Cosla and A.I.U. Mercury. History Following the success of the original three Gundam, Eon R&D Inc wanted to design and produce additional models. However, the opinion of much of the chief staff and investors was that these Gundam were impractical and expensive to develop with minimal return. In order to prove otherwise, Eon R&D Inc entered a contract with the subsidiary company PowerCorp in which PowerCorp would instead produce three additional units of similar quality. Given predesigned schematics, PowerCorp set to work producing these Mobile Suits, the second of which would be Hermes. Design Armaments *'Atmospheric High Energy Converter Sniper Rifle' *'Modified Submachine Gun' *'Composite Core Artillery Beam Rifle' *'Alternating Variable Weapons' Special Features *'Multi-visual Scanner' :Used via the eyes, this function allows Hermes to scan for multiple signs of enemy activity or hidden enemies. *'Light Refraction Camouflage' :A very unique and powerful cloaking system installed in Hermes, which bends and refracts light in such a way that Hermes is rendered completely invisible to both the naked eye and the basic function of visual scanners. A very powerful stealth mechanism, this allows Hermes to move completely unseen, prime for escaping from sight and taking part in stealth operations. However, the Light Refraction Camouflage does not hide Hermes from the view of thermal systems or other such radar detection methods. What's more, it requires a great amount of energy to remain stable; firing shots from its Sniper Rifle at the upper end of its power range can temporarily destabilize the camouflage, rendering Hermes visible. *'Chromatic Stealth System' :A much weaker but more power-efficient method of hiding from view, the Chromatic Stealth System alters the coloration of Hermes' body and armor, allowing it to "blend in" with its surroundings. While not nearly as effective as the Light Refraction Camouflage- a sharp enough eye could possible spot Hermes easily- it doesn't use nearly as much power, allowing Hermes to use its Sniper Rifle at full power while maintaining at least a certain level of stealth. *'Muted Graviton Thrusters' :Unique thrusters custom-built for Hermes to specialize in stealthy movements. While all units derived from EST-01 Variant Gundam use anti-gravity technology to achieve initial lift, Hermes' are unique in that they completely forgo the additional built-in thrusters needed for high-speed flight. Not only does the lack of thrusters give Hermes a significantly lighter design, but it also gives Hermes the capability of completely silent flight while sacrificing speed. However, Hermes nonetheless maintains a great deal of maneuverability in its movements. *'Physically Hidden Aggression Negative Tactical Attack Support Mechanism (P.H.A.N.T.A.S.M.)' :The signature and most powerful system Hermes is equipped with. A very complex system, the P.H.A.N.T.A.S.M. uses advanced energy distribution and blocking technologies in tandem. Based on sonar technology, the P.H.A.N.T.A.S.M. releases energy waves in regular intervals, allowing it to generate "solid energy" imagery, allowing Hermes to locate items and units even if they're cloaked or otherwise concealed. In addition, the P.H.A.N.T.A.S.M. coats Hermes in a radar-blocking energy field that conceals Hermes from any and all radar detection. Combined with its Light Refraction Camouflage, this renders Hermes completely invisible to any and all enemy units, while at the same time allowing Hermes to find and target said enemy units. A great deal of Hermes' energy reserves are routed specifically to reserves for use of this system, so as to prevent shorting out the P.H.A.N.T.A.S.M. and leaving Hermes vulnerable. *'Articulated Stabilizer Appendages' *'Scope Optics Goggles'